Past concepts involving movable core material and unique coil driven core designs have been employed with limited success to design an economical low power solution for the control of passive Rare Earth Magnet flux in a magnetic power converter. Typically, the goal has been to develop a “solid state” switch with no moving parts that requires a minimal energy input for a wide control of device permeability defined as:
                    μ        =                  B          H                                    Equation        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          1          )                    
Where:                μ=permeability of the core shunt        B=magnetic field flux density in gauss        H=magnetizing force in amperes/meter        
Often, an external coil is used to control the flux density B through the core material of the switch device; however, this method has proven to have limited effectiveness due to the inductive reactance limiting the frequency of the input drive signal and the reactive power requirement.